When The Past Comes Back
by hetalia-fangirl17
Summary: When Jay was 14, he had a girlfriend named Jaky. She moved away while well into their relationship. Now Jaky is back in Ninjago. What will happen? JayXoc, onesided KaiXoc
1. Chapter 1

**All characters do not belong to me. Except Jaky, she's my OC. More of my OCs will be in this as well. I will introduce them later in the story.**

**Chapter 1: "Memories"**

"C'mon it's just a little further!" a young boy said to his girlfriend. She giggled "you've been saying that for the last 20 minutes" "but this time I'm serious!" The young couple were currently running deep through a forest to somewhere the boy wanted to show his girlfriend. Suddenly the boy stopped in his tracks. He turned to her. "Ok this is it" he said. And just when he was about to push a few branches out of the way he heard a voice, that wasn't his girlfriend's, calling his name.

"Jay?..." "Jay?!..." "JAY!..."

Jay snapped out of his thoughts as he looked right at Kai. "Jay what's with you? I called you 3 times and you just seemed too spaced out to even notice." Jay was still thinking of what he just saw in his head. "wha? Oh sorry Kai I guess I wasn't paying attention." He gave a smile. "What were you saying?" Kai looked annoyed but said "I was saying that it's your turn to go to the store and get these things on this list" he held the shopping list out to Jay. Jay looked at it and nodded "ok I'll be back in a few." He then made a mad dash out the door. Kai shook his head, knowing that Jay wouldn't be back for at least an hour. He then made his way into the living room where all the others were and sat down on the couch. "Guys I'm kinda worried about Jay." They all looked at him questioningly. "Why are you worried? What's up with him?" Cole asked. "Well he's been spacing out a lot lately and..." "He always does that though" Lloyd said cutting him off. "No I mean he's spacing out more than usual and for longer periods of time. I called his name a bunch of times and he didn't even hear me, I had to shake him and yell his name really loud to get him to answer me!" Sensei Wu looked at Kai then started stirring his tea "It seems to me that the only reasonable answer to that would be that he's having flashbacks all of a sudden" "Yes but the question is why?" Nya asked. "That is unknown" Sensei Wu concluded, leaving the room. All of them just exchanged looks. "Maybe we're just overreacting about this" Zane said "maybe there is nothing to worry about after all" Kai sighed "yeah maybe you're right Zane." "I wonder what he was thinking about though" Lloyd said shutting down the game he was playing. The others then left the living room to do their chores for the day. Kai was the only one left in the room. "I guarantee there's more to this then we all think."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: "Dinner"**

Jay was walking down the isles in the grocery store. 'Man that was really weird...Kai said he called my name a bunch if times but I didn't even see him. Or hear him...all I saw was...' The young Norwegian's thoughts were interrupted when he crashed into a stand of oranges, causing them to roll off of their pyramid and down the isle. "Oh man...seriously?" Jay said under his breath. He then made a bee-line out of there and went to the frozen foods section, hoping no one saw him knock the oranges down. He then continued to get the items on the list Kai gave him.

"Hey guys I'm home!" The blue ninja shouted walking through the door with bags in his arms. "Can someone help with these? They're heavy!" Zane and Lloyd came out from the kitchen and took some of the bags that were in Jay's arms. "Geez Jay what'd ya buy? The whole store?" Lloyd asked carrying some of the heaviest bags that Jay had. "Heh nah...just the stuff Kai told me to buy." Lloyd practically threw the bags onto the table with a tired sigh. Zane chuckled "oh come now Lloyd, they are not THAT heavy" Lloyd just looked at Zane and started to unpack the bags. Once the three of them put all the groceries away, Cole went into the kitchen. "Why is Cole going in there?" Kai asked. "It's his turn to cook." Lloyd replied to Kai not looking up from his game. "Oh no!" Jay whined. "Are you kidding me?" "No he's not kidding you! And gimme a break huh? I've been practicing and I think I've gotten better!" Cole shouted from the kitchen. Zane looked at Jay and shook his head "yes he has been practicing...on me that is...I now feel bad because everything he made was horrible...but I just could not bring myself to tell him that." Jay sighed and chuckled "heh oh Zane...you gotta learn to be a little blunt with people...I know it probably would've hurt his feelings, but at least he would've probably skipped making tonight's dinner." Zane smiled "yes I understand. Well...now I do anyway."

After dinner.

"Hey Zane!" Jay whispered to the nindroid. "Yes?" "Don't forget the fries ok?" "Do not worry, I won't." Unlike the others, Jay and Zane had pretended to eat Cole's cooking, and now Zane was heading out to get something for the two of them to eat while the others practically threw their guts up. Zane came back a half hour later and he and Jay ate in the game room. The others had all gone to bed feeling horrible. "I feel kinda bad that we didn't let the others in on our plan Zane." "I understand the feeling Jay, but if we told them, then none of us would have eaten and Cole would've gotten suspicious." Jay looked at the android and took a bite from his hamburger "yeah...true." After they ate they decided to get ready for bed.

"How did you two not get sick last night?" Lloyd asked Jay the next morning, finally feeling a little better. "Uhh I took a tums?...and Zane's a nindroid so he just emptied his stomach." Jay lied to the younger. "Really Jay?" "Uhh yeah really!" Lloyd knew Jay was lying but he decided not to go on with the subject. "So anyway do you-" Jay didn't hear the rest of the sentence. All he saw was her...

"Jay?" ... "Hey Jay?" "Yeah?" "Are we almost there?" "What? Oh! Yeah! We are! Just this way." The young boy in blue was holding his girlfriend's hand as he lead her to what he wanted to show her. She giggled and he smiled at her. Man did he find himself lucky. 'I must be the luckiest boy in the world to have such an awesome girlfriend!' He thought. "Ok...here it is..." The boy said as he pushed some branches away...

"Jay..." ... "Jay!..." ... "JAY!..." ...

Jay was pulled from his thoughts as he stared right at Lloyd. "Jay what's the matter with you?" "Huh?" "Didn't you hear me!?" "No I...I didn't...I didn't even notice...I'm sorry" Jay said. Lloyd now was worried 'so this is what Kai was talking about...man this is kinda scary' he thought. "Uhh no problem Jay...it's ok...I just wanted to know if you could fix this console?...there's something stuck inside the disk slot and I can't get it out." Jay looked at it "yeah sure Lloyd, I'll have a look at it later" he said as he took it. "Thanks Jay" The blue ninja nodded and walked off. Lloyd immediately went to go tell the others.

"It happened again?" Nya asked. "Yeah it was scary too. He just stared at me and I yelled his name to get his attention and he didn't even move! He was just breathing and staring... He didn't even blink!" Lloyd said. Sensei Wu was thinking about this for a moment. "What is it Wu?" Garmadon asked his brother. "If this happens again, I think we might just have to have a talk with Jay and ask him some questions." The others only looked at him, nodding understandingly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: "Training"**

'Why can't I think straight?' Jay thought as he made breakfast for himself and his friends. 'All I keep seeing is her...and that flashback...man I haven't seen her in so long...2 years actually...but that is kind of a long time. Shut up Jay just focus...hey what's that smell?' "AHH!" Jay shrieked looking at his almost burnt eggs. "Man that was close" Jay then brought out the rest of the food to the table and sat down with his friends. "So Jay," Kai started "yeah?" "Last night you were kinda talking in your sleep about someone and how you didn't want them to leave..." Jay froze with his fork only centimeters away from his mouth "And?" "Well I just wanted to know what that was all about...you had us up half the night worrying about you...until you finally calmed down and stopped talking" Zane and Cole nodded their heads confirming what Kai said was true. Jay smiled nervously and while putting a hand behind his neck he said "oh heh heh...I was just remembering the day my cousin had to go back to Norway after her 2 week visit when I was younger...I didn't want her to leave and I was pretty sad when she did." The others didn't believe him one bit. They had a feeling that what Jay dreamt about last night was something else. They didn't question it though...it was too early to question the sixteen year old about his dream.

Later that day...

The boys were all in the training room sparing with each other. It started with Cole against Jay and Zane against Kai. Eventually it ended up with Zane against Jay. "You're going down nindroid!" Jay spat out smiling. "I believe you should think again my friend" Zane spat back with an equal smile. They both charged at one another.

A gasp was heard. "Oh Jay! It...it's so beautiful!" "Yeah I know...I came upon this place by accident...no one knows about this place though" "really? Only you and me?" "Yeah...I wanted to show you because I think we can share this beautiful place...it's big enough..." The place this couple is talking about is a hidden forest. Many kinds of beautiful flowers were everywhere as well as a calm lake and a quiet waterfall. The sun shone in just the right spots, making everything there seem magical. As soon as she saw it, the young girl's eyes widened and sparkled. The boy's eyes were filled with nothing but love as he saw her. "Oh Jay..."

"...JAY!..."

Jay opened his eyes and noticed that he was on the floor against the wall. Also with a bit of a headache. Zane, Kai, and Cole were all around him, obviously calling him. "JAY! Are you ok!?" Cole asked. "Wha-? Oh yeah I'm fine" "Jay I am so very sorry!" Zane told the blue ninja. Jay seemed confused for a second and then it hit him 'oh...Zane must've gotten me when I zoned out' "don't worry Zane, I'm fine...really I am." Zane smiled and hugged his friend. Jay also hugged the nindroid back, a sign to tell Zane that he really was ok and forgave him. After training, Jay looked at the others "hey I'm gonna go and see if I can fix the game console Lloyd gave me yesterday... Heh heh I forgot to look at it." The others nodded as he left.

"Ok what do you guys think just happened?" Cole asked Zane and Kai. "He obviously zoned out again." "We need to tell Sensei because if this keeps up, Jay might get seriously hurt when we are in battle" Zane told them. They nodded and went to go find their Sensei.

"Hmm...yes you are right Zane...if that does keep up Jay might zone out when fighting and we can't have that." Sensei Wu said to the ice ninja. "What do you think we should do Wu?" Misako asked. "We need to have a talk with him." "Now?" Lloyd asked his uncle. "Yes, now...Nya could you get Jay for us?" "Yeah sure." Nya then went to the guy's room and found Jay sitting at his desk with the game console. "Hey Jay" she started "oh hey Nya" Jay replied turning around in the spinning chair he was sitting on. "What's up?" "Oh well Sensei Wu wants to see you in the living room." Jay put his screwdriver down "what does he want?" "I think he just wants to talk with you" "oh ok" Jay said smiling and getting up from his chair. The two then made their way into the living room where everyone was sitting. Jay felt a bit nervous. 'Why would Sensei want to talk with me if everyone's here?' he thought to himself. "Jay, could you sit down please?" Sensei asked. "Yeah sure" he said while sitting down in the armchair. "What's up?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: "Wanting Answers"**

"Well to be honest with you Jay, all of us-" the alarm started to ring. Everyone made their way to the bridge to see what was wrong. "The serpentine are at it again" Nya told the guys. They nodded and headed out. "Wu?" Misako asked. He nodded "I will talk with him later...I just hope he doesn't zone out while fighting...that is my only concern."

"Man there's so many!" Jay yelled. "I know! Did they multiply or did we just never notice how many there are?" Kai yelled back to him. Jay charged at a group of them.

"Jay I love you so much! Everything about this place is so perfect!" "Yeah just like you." The young couple were sitting by the quiet waterfall observing the small fish that were in the lake. "You too" the girl said to him blushing. Seeing her blush made her boyfriend's cheeks turn a shade of pink. The moment couldn't be more perfect then it already was.

"Jay."..."Jay!"...JAY!"...

Jay opened his eyes and saw the faces of his friends. "Huh?" "Jay are you alright?" Cole asked checking him all over to see if he was hurt. Jay flinched when Cole touched his arm. The earth ninja then pulled up Jay's sleeve, revealing a bruise. "It doesn't look too bad" Kai noted. Zane felt it "it is not broken or fractured...it is only a bruise that should go away within a week or so." Jay nodded "so what happened?" They four boys looked at each other and then back at Jay. Kai sighed "the serpentine group you charged at took you down" "yeah pretty quickly too even they were a bit surprised" Cole added. Jay couldn't believe this. 'Oh man this isn't good..' He thought.

Back on the bounty everyone, except Jay, was back in the living room. "Sensei! Jay could've gotten seriously hurt! He got lucky this time but the next...Who knows?!" Kai said. Sensei Wu nodded and sighed "yes you are correct Kai. I also believe that a talk with him will do nothing except get lies out of him. If we want answers we must go to someone who knows Jay much better than we do." "Who?" Lloyd asked his uncle. All of them stared at Lloyd with an 'are you serious?' look on their faces...even Zane. "Who do you think Lloyd?" Cole asked the younger. Lloyd looked lost. Kai face palmed "Lloyd who gave BIRTH to Jay?!" Lloyd then understood "Ohhhhhh! His mom" "yes his parents would probably know what is going on with him" Zane said. They all stood up "wait what are we going to tell Jay?" Lloyd asked "we can't just leave." "Let's just say we have some things to do and we don't really need his help...he'll be fine...I think he's got some things to fix and look at anyway" Nya told them. And that's what they did. Jay had to fix the game console Lloyd gave him so he smiled and shrugged the others off while telling them to do what they had to do so he could fix the game console. They all then made their way to the junkyard where the blue ninja was born.

Sensei Wu knocked on the door of the trailer home. "Maybe they are not home?" Zane asked. "Nah look there's a doorbell. They're probably somewhere in the house where they can't hear the knocking. Jay's dad is an inventor remember? He might be working on something and can't hear a small knock." Misako rang the bell. "One second" a female Norwegian accented voice called. Then the door opened revealing Jay's mother, Edna Walker. "Mrs. Walker? Can we talk with you for a few minutes?" Garmadon asked. "Yes of course. Come inside though. It's hot out" she replied moving away from the door allowing them to step inside. They had never seen the inside of Jay's home before and were a little surprised at how large it was considering how small it looked from the outside. They were seated in the living room. "Would any of you like some tea?" Edna asked. Misako nodded "yes thank you." Jay's mother then proceeded into the kitchen to make the tea. Once everyone had a cup Edna sat down "so what did you need to speak with me about?" Sensei Wu put his cup down "we wanted to talk to you about Jay." Edna froze with her cup centimeters from her lips. Putting the cup down slowly, even though she was fearing the worst, she then asked "what about Jay? Is something wrong? Did something happen to him?" She asked all at once praying that her son was alright. "No, nothing happened to him. He's fine Edna" Cole said watching as she calmed down immensely. "He's just been zoning out a lot and we wanted to just ask some questions about it" Kai added. Edna nodded "alright well I guess you can just throw any question at me and I'll do my best to answer them."

~Meanwhile~

"Uhhg what did he put in here?!" Jay said as he struggled to pull whatever was stuck inside the console out. Jay sighed "geez Lloyd I thought only toddlers were supposed to stick stuff in places and give others problems getting them out, not you!" He said as he finally felt whatever was stuck loosen. Jay then pulled out what was stuck. He stared at the thing in his hand. "ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?! WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MIND STICKS A CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIE INSIDE A GAME CONSOLE DISK SLOT?!" Jay screamed as he noticed crumbs still inside the slot. He groaned and put the cookie down on the table and proceeded to open the console up so he could clean the crumbs out of it.

**_A/N_**

**sorry for the wait but I have so many ideas for this story that they are all jumbled up inside my head as well as other fandoms that I'm in and it gave me a bit of writer's block. Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long. I hope you guys are enjoying the story. And the rating will change as the story goes on because I kinda like to think that Jay has a really dirty mouth but keeps it clean when he talks to the others and stuff. Another one of my OCs will most likely be introduced in the next chapter so be ready for that lol. Anyway I just want to thank those who are reading this and are enjoying it. This is pretty much the only chapter story that I have started and have actually continued working on and writing and stuff. Cause I have the tendency to starts chapter stories with like 3 chapters and never finish them. Don't worry that won't happen with this one cause I really like it and I want to keep writing it. And I guess that's it :)**

**Oh and if you don't like this then seriously don't read it ok? I honestly don't care if you hate on this story cause flames will be used to roast marshmallows. (I don't know why I'm putting this here now cause if you didn't like it why would you continue reading? lol) :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: "Wanting Answers Part II" **

Edna sat in her chair listening as the others told her what has been happening to Jay. "So yeah a couple nights ago, Jay was talking in his sleep about not wanting someone to leave him. When I asked him the next morning he said that he dreamt about his cousin leaving after her two week visit. I honestly don't believe that but could that be true Edna?" Kai asked. Edna had her finger by her mouth as she thought about it "well when Juliet did visit for the two weeks Jay was pretty sad when she left but I don't think he'd dream about it now since he talks and video-chats with her all the time and he just visited her a few months ago." "Juliet?" Cole asked. "Yes that's his cousin's name" Edna replied to the teen. "Well has Jay been sad about anyone else leaving Ninjago? Or something like that?" Lloyd asked. Edna thought for a moment, trying her best to remember. "Hmm I don't really remember sweetie...why don't I get Ed, he'd probably remember." She then got up and moved to another room where her husband was working. The others didn't think he'd know considering that Edna always made notes for him to remember things. When the Norwegian couple came out of the room and sat down Ed smiled at them "So was there anything you needed to ask?" Sensei Wu repeated Lloyd's question "yes, we wanted to know if Jay has ever been sad about anyone leaving besides his cousin" Ed thought for a moment "wait Edna didn't Jay have a girlfriend?" Edna instantly remembered "oh yes! I remember now!" She turned to her guests "about two years ago Jay had a girlfriend but she had to leave...I honestly don't remember much about it but I do know who does!" Misako looked at her "who?" "Jay's older cousin Max. Jay tells him everything so he's bound to know about it." "Wait didn't you say that all of Jay's cousins live in Norway?" Nya asked. "Well yes but Max doesn't. He lives here in Ninjago. He's a police officer and works for the Ninjago city police department. I believe he's there right now. You should ask him if you want more answers" Edna told them smiling. The others nodded at each other and stood up. "Thanks again Edna, Ed" Cole said to them. "No problem" the couple said. "Don't forget! While you're there make sure you ask the sergeant for Max Walker." "Thanks we will!" Nya called back to them as they drove off the police department.

Jay looked at the destroyed game console. He had taken it apart and cleaned every single part of it and it still wouldn't work. "There's gotta be something I'm missing" he said to himself. Then he noticed one of the wires was out of place "Aha!" He said while taking a pair of tweezers and moving the small wire so it was in place. He then screwed the top shut and plugged it in, turning it on. A whir sounded and the lights lit up. "There we go. Good as new. And now!" Jay then placed his favorite game in and started playing, rewarding himself for fixing the console.

"Well here it is..." Garmadon started. "Ninjago City Police Department" Nya finished. "Well, let's go" Lloyd said getting out of the car. They made their way into the building and there behind what looked like a judge's desk was the sergeant. "Can I help you?" He asked. "Oh um yeah...we're looking for a...Max Walker?" Kai told him. "Oh ok one sec" he told them. "Hey Williams!" He shouted. A brown haired man with a mustache came out "yes sergeant?!" "Go get Walker for me will ya?" "Yes sir!" The man then left and went through a door. A few minutes later, a very young looking man came out through the door. He walked over and hopped on the sergeant's desk, crossing his legs while saying " 'Sup dude?" The sergeant looked slightly annoyed and putting his face in his hand, he said "are you ever going to refer to me as yes sergeant or yes sir?" The young man looked at him, chuckled and said "HA...Nope! So what'd ya need?" The others just stared at this man...he certainly looked very young. And he acted like a teen. But they knew you couldn't be a teenager and work as a cop. "These people here wanted to see you" the sergeant said to him. The boy looked down at them from his spot on the desk. He spotted Nya and smiled, hopped off the desk and bowed, taking his police cap off. "Pleasure to meet you." He said and stood up smiling at the others as well "same to you guys." They just stared at him. His hair was jet black and in a huge three-spiked mohawk. It was a wonder to them how he fit it under that small cap. "Uhh hi?" Kai stared. The young man looked at Kai and then up at his hair "oh heh your staring at my hair right?" Kai immediately looked away "no I wasn't." The boy smiled "heh yeah you were. The name's Max...Max Walker." "You're Max?!" Cole asked. "Yeah why?" Max then looked at them "wait a second...aren't you guys the ninja?" "Yeah we are" Lloyd answered. "Cool then that means you know my baby cousin Jay." "Baby cousin?" Zane asked. Max smiled and chuckled "heh well he's not a baby anymore but I still call him that." "If you don't mind my asking but how old are you?" Misako asked. Max looked at her and smiled "I'm twenty-one, the youngest cop in the history of the Ninjago police force...and proud of it as well heh heh!" The others all thought one thing 'there's no way that this guy is twenty-one he acts like a child!' Before they could say anything the sergeant piped up "yeah that's true. We weren't even going to consider recruiting him on the force because he's so young. But he was persistent. As always." "So you're really twenty-one?" Nya asked. "Yup so you guys said you wanted to talk with me?" "Oh yeah" Cole said, all of them forgetting why they came there for a moment. "We wanted to talk to you about Jay." Max's smile disappeared and a look of pure worry replaced it. It was obvious to them that Max never really made this face and it was a little weird seeing it on him. "What's wrong with Jay? Is he hurt? Is he sick? Did something happen? Is he alright? What about his parents? Are they ok? Are they hurt? Are any of them hurt? Or sick? Or in trouble?" They couldn't believe how much Max had just asked in one breath. 'Yeah he's defiantly related to Jay' they all thought. "No ones hurt or sick or in trouble we just wanted to ask some questions about Jay because he's been spacing out for long periods of time and his parents told us you could probably answer our questions" Kai told him. Max looked so relieved. He then smiled again "ok why don't we go into my office and you guys can sit comfortably while you ask." They nodded and followed him through the door and down the hall.

"So what'd ya need to ask me?" The young adult asked throwing his cap on the desk and sitting down in his spinning chair. The others all sat down in the chairs and the couch that was in there. They looked around...the office was pretty big and had a lot of room in it. On Max'a desk were pictures in frames. One had himself and a girl with equal jet black hair in a mohawk style ponytail. They thought that must either be his girlfriend or his sister. The other had Max, Jay, a girl who looked like Jay with a long ponytail, and a little girl with two brown ponytails, one on each side of her head. The third just had Max, those two girls, and two adults they thought were his parents...although the man in the picture looked exactly like Jay's dad.

Max caught on to their eyes "you wanna know 'bout these first?" He asked pointing to the frames. "If you wanna tell us" Cole said. "Well this one" Max started picking up the picture of him and the girl "is me and my girlfriend Maddi." He set it down and picked up the next "and this one is me, Jay, and my two younger sisters. This one's Juliet" he said pointing to the girl who looked like Jay "and this one is Miranda...but we all call her Belle" he finished pointing to the little girl. "And lastly this one is just a picture of my family and I." "Is that Jay's dad?" Lloyd asked. "Heh no. Our dads are twin brothers" he told the younger. Twins? Jay never said anything about his dad being a twin...then again Jay never told them anything about his family other than his own parents. Then in the corner was another frame. It had Jay, Max, and a boy who was slightly shorter than Jay and looked pretty shy. "Who's that?" Kai asked. Max looked over towards the smaller frame "this is Jay, me, and our other cousin Adam. Mine and Jay's dads have an older brother and a younger sister. Adam is their older brother's son." Something about Adam was a little odd. He had three pointy bangs that were styled towards the left and on top of his head his hair formed two little bumps on each side **_(A/N: Adam doesn't have bumps on his head, his hair just looks like that :) nothing's wrong with his head in case you were wondering)_** "why does his hair look like that? Does he style it like that?" Cole asked. Max looked "uh no he doesn't. The bumps are just how his hair is. When he was younger, and his hair had grown in, his hair did that so we checked to see if he had bumps on his head but he doesn't. It's just his hair." By the tone of his voice they could tell he wasn't telling them something but they pushed it aside. "We are kind of getting off track again" Zane said. "Yeah heh I guess we are" Cole added. Max leaned back in his chair "ok lay whatever question on me" he said smiling.

**_A/N: _**

**_Lol cliffhanger sort of?_**

**_I'm sorry that this chapter took so long :( _**

**_but great news is that I was able to introduce 5 of my fan characters in just this one chapter lol_**

**_Anyway I don't have pictures of my characters uploaded yet (keyword: "yet") but I will and I will be sure to post a link to them :) _**

**_I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far and continue reading :D_**

**_and also hopefully the next won't take as long as this one did._**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: "Getting Answers"**

"Jay...I'm so sorry..." Jay looked at her with tears in his eyes "I-I just don't understand..." he said to her. Tears poured down her face as she took his hands "b-believe me..." "Of course I believe you...I'm j-just saying that I don't underst-stand." The young couple were currently sitting in front of her house while the moving men carried out boxes and put them into a moving truck. "Jay..I told you...my dad got this really great job offer and we have to move...I begged my mom to try and talk with him but she said that there wasn't anything she could do." She started to cry. "I-I don't want to leave you Jay!" Jay embraced her and cried as well. "I don't want you to leave either." "Sweetheart! Come on we're leaving!" her mother called from the car. The two of them stood and started walking towards the car. They stopped and looked into each other's eyes and got closer to each other. They eventually closed the small space between them and closed their eyes, tears still falling. When they parted they were still holding hands and Jay looked at her pressing his nose to hers "Jeg elsker deg Jaky" he said. "Jeg elsker deg også Jay" she said back to him. They then let go of each other's hands and Jaky started walking backwards to the car. She then turned around and got in, looking out the rear window and waving sadly to Jay. Jay waved back equally as sad and once the car was out of sight, he left for home.

The heart broken boy stayed in his room for days, crying every now and then. His parents felt terrible that their only child was so broken inside and they wished they could do something to make him feel better.

Jay snapped out of his thoughts. "Oh man..." He looked at the game sadly. He had lost but that wasn't the reason he was sad. He sighed, unplugged the game, and went to bed, a single tear falling down his face before he fell asleep.

"So yeah Jay was talking in his sleep about not wanting someone to leave him...he told us that it was when your sister visited him and then left but we don't think that's true. His father even said something about having a girlfriend. Do you have any idea about that? Edna said you might know" Kai said to young adult. Max looked at him "oh yes I know about her. Best thing to ever happen to Jay if you ask me...well until..." "Until what?" Nya asked. "Well how about I start from the beginning?" Max asked. "Yes of course. That would be best" Sensei Wu said. "Ok well one day when Jay was about 13 1/2? Maybe already 14 I don't really remember anyway he met this girl named Jaky. Man did he love her. Like seriously I never saw anybody so in love. And she was in love with him too. They were perfect for each other! I'm not even joking! It's like God looked at Jay and said 'You know what kid? I'm gonna send you someone perfect for you who you will love and will love you back' and BOOM! There she was! They liked all the same things, they're both Norwegian and love blue and just everything about her was perfect for Jay. Then one day..." Max paused and sighed "she had to leave..." "Why?" Cole asked. "Because her father got this job offer he couldn't refuse. They left Ninjago and Jay was so broken about it he didn't come out of his room for days. He didn't want to eat. I don't even think he slept all that much. He didn't even want to invent anything or talk to anyone." That made all their eyes widen. "Really? That bad?" Lloyd asked. "Yes. Jay was in love with her and it practically killed him that she had to leave. We don't even knows where she is. She could be on the other side of the world with her parents for all we know. He seems better now but I believe that somewhere deep inside him, he misses her very much and is still in love with her." Hearing that made Nya's face sadden a little, but she understood what Max meant by that. Max looked over at her "hey? Nya? I'm...I'm sorry...that's what I believe. Who knows really?" He said smiling nervously. But Max did know. He knew that Jay missed Jaky a lot and wanted to see her again. "Well do you think that's why he's having flashbacks? Because he misses her?" Nya asked. "Yeah...that's what I think..." Max replied to her. "We need to help him through this-" Lloyd started. "No!" Max shouted "you can't remind him of her. You don't even know what it took to get him out of his room and to be able to feel better again. Mentioning her to him might bring everything back all at once and I know Jay won't be able to handle all of that." They all looked at him but they understood what he meant. "But still" Misako started "we can't have Jay zoning out while he fights." "He did that once and he got lucky that he wasn't hurt bad" Cole told him. Max sighed and nodded. "Yeah...you're right...we can't have that happening...I'd never forgive myself if I knew how to help Jay and didn't and he ended up hurt...or worse..." Garmadon looked at the younger male "Well, Max, you said you think he's having these flashbacks because he misses her...but what if it's because of something else?" Max gave a confused look that could only be seen within the Walker family "komme igjen?" He said. They all seemed confused and Max seemed to notice this. "Sorry...I said: come again?" "Maybe he's having flashbacks of her not just because he misses her but maybe there's something else that we just don't know yet." Max put a finger to his mouth, that gesture reminded them of Edna, and said "you know? You might be right...but I'm not sure..." "Why don't you come with us after you're done here and talk with Jay a little bit?" Sensei Wu asked. "Sure I can actually leave in a few minutes so I guess I'll be there later." They all nodded and left.  
"I can't believe that..." Lloyd started. "What? The fact that Jay had a girlfriend?" Kai joked. They all gave him a look. "Sorry..." He said. "As I was saying..." Lloyd continued "I can't believe that Jay would keep all of that bottled up inside of him. As far as I know, he always speaks his mind and never bottles up his feelings." "Maybe we will have to ask Max about that when he comes over later" Zane told the green ninja who nodded in response.

At home they noticed it was oddly quiet and they all seemed worried. "Where's Jay?" Nya asked to no one in particular. "I have no idea" Cole answered for them all. They almost went into a panic until Lloyd came out of the boys' room quietly and saying "I found him. He's sleeping in his bed...but...he looks like he was crying...his face was a little wet and his eyes were a little puffy." They went into the room and saw Jay. He was sleeping and his face was wet and his eyes were puffy. They felt terrible for him. "Oh my god" Nya whispered almost at tears herself. The poor thing probably cried himself to sleep. Zane looked at the clock "Max might be here soon...we should wake him up." Cole nodded "yeah but you do it Zane. He never gets mad at you when you wake him up." Zane nodded and as the others left the room, he started to gently move Jay a little. Jay stirred in his sleep and moved a bit. Zane then gently shook him and quietly said "Jay? Wake up Jay..." Jay moaned a bit, obviously not wanting to wake up just yet. Zane tried again "Come on Jay...you need to get up." Jay only turned over. "Hmm...this might be a little tougher than I originally thought." The android then moved Jay on his back and got on top of him, pinning his legs down with his own. "Ok Jay you forced me to do this." The ice ninja then proceeded to tickle Jay's sensitive sides. Jay, in turn, woke up laughing hysterically and trying, without any luck, to push the older and stronger boy off of him. Zane kept tickling him until he was certain Jay was completely awake. Jay was left with happy tears in his eyes and trying to calm himself down. Zane chuckled and looked down at Jay "you needed to wake up Jay." Jay looked up at the nindroid and smiled "heh thanks a lot Zane...thanks a lot" Zane, not catching the sarcasm in the sentence, only replied a simple "you are welcome." Jay only chuckled and rolled his eyes. Zane got off of Jay and helped him to his feet. The two then made their way into the living room.

Outside the bounty, the others were waiting for Max, who had called saying he would be there in about ten minutes. They then heard a loud engine roaring and they all saw a black motorcycle headed their way. It stopped and parked in front of the bounty and Max got off of it. They noticed he wasn't in his uniform and was wearing a black tank top and baggy black pants and black shoes. 'Man he sure likes the color black', they thought. Max took off his helmet, revealing once again his signature mohawk, and put it on the seat of the motorcycle. " 'Sup guys?" He said walking towards them. "Nothing we think Jay cried himself to sleep though..." Max looked a little sad but his face immediately changed once he heard the familiar voice "MAX!" Jay had shouted and got off the bounty and jumped into his older cousin's arms. Max held him and ruffled his hair "haha hey Jay" he said to the younger. Zane made his way to the ground where his friends were. "Why don't we go inside?" Misako asked. They all then made their way inside the bounty, with Jay still clinging to Max, who kept holding him and smiling. Once inside they all sat down on the couch, well all except Zane, who had went into the kitchen to prepare dinner. "So what's up Max? Still not calling the sergeant sir?" Jay asked "Heh ja you know it!" The older said. "How long has it been since I saw you?" "Hmm about three weeks?" Jay laughed "it seems so much longer though" "heh yeah it does." The others were amused at the cousins' conversation. "Why didn't you guys tell me Max was coming? And when did you guys meet?" Jay asked. They explained how something came up and they went to the police station and net him there. It was a lie mostly but Jay bought it. "Jay how about you see if Zane needs any help huh?" Kai asked the blue ninja. "Uh sure" Jay said and left the living room. "Max we had another question" Lloyd started. "Now? Well that's ok but make sure he doesn't hear you" Max said to the blonde boy. "We wanted to know why Jay bottled up all these feelings when he never does that." Max sighed and chuckled sadly "you guys really don't know him at all...Jay is not open about his feelings...he always bottles them up. He puts on that outgoing mask so people won't ask him questions. There's a lot you guys probably don't know about him...but I have a feeling that you will soon." "Why can't you tell us yourself?" Cole asked. "Because it doesn't feel as though the time is right to know." They wanted more answers but felt that they've asked enough for the day...maybe even the week. Max looked at them "I promise I'll talk with him soon about it...if you guys don't do it first that is heh." Soon Jay came out of the kitchen telling everyone that dinner was ready. They asked Max to stay and he said he could. After dinner Max told them he had work the next morning so he had to leave. Jay hugged his cousin tightly and Max placed a small kiss to Jay's forehead "I'll see ya Jay. Jeg elsker deg." "Jeg elsker deg også." After Max left Jay went to their room and got ready for bed. It was a little early but they figured Jay was still a little tired from being woken up from his nap earlier, courtesy of Zane, so they left him to do what he needed. "I'm going to sleep guys ok?" Jay said to them as he walked from the kitchen into the living room, making his way to their bedroom. "Wait Jay can we ask you something?" Nya asked. Jay stopped an turned around "yeah sure. What's up?" They wanted to ask him about Jaky but maybe they should take Max's advice and not mention her just yet. "Uhh never mind. Sweet dreams" Nya wished him. Jay smiled "heh thanks. Night." The young Norwegian then went to his bed and fell asleep, hoping his dreams would be sweet and not sour like they had been the past couple of nights.  
After a few hours the others all got ready for bed and went to sleep, all thinking one thing: how to mention that Jaky girl without Jay having a possible breakdown.

**_(A/N):_**

**Translations: (all Norwegian)**

**jeg elsker deg- I love you  
jeg elsker deg også- I love you too  
komme igjen?- come again?  
ja- yes**

**By the way I used a translator app on my phone so if these are wrong and you guys know Norwegian then tell me so I can fix it :)  
But I will say that I looked on a bunch of other Norwegian translation website and these were correct as far as I know.  
I'm not Norwegian so yeah XD lol  
I hope you guys liked this chapter and I'll post the next as soon as I can.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: "Daydreams or Nightmares?"**

That night, Jay's hopes about having sweet dreams did not come true. All night he kept tossing and turning and he kept seeing the day Jaky left. It was horrible. He didn't know how much he could take anymore. He woke up several times and was exhausted. "I have to sleep..." he muttered quietly "or else I'll be too tired to train and fight." The blue loving boy looked at the clock "four a.m. huh? Geez...Sensei wakes us up at the crack of dawn so I don't have much time left to sleep." Jay lied back down and pulled the covers up to his nose and snuggled down into his pillow. He then closed his eyes and tried to think of things that made him happy. He tried going to his happy place where everything was perfect. But, once again, he was pulled from those dreams and thoughts of Jaky and the day she left came flooding into his mind. Then all of a sudden he heard the gong being rung and cracked open his eyes to see the other three ninja getting up and telling Sensei that they were awake and he could stop. Sensei Wu nodded and then proceeded to Lloyd's room to wake the green ninja up. Jay closed his eyes once more, silently hoping the others would go to the kitchen for breakfast without him. But, unfortunately, Cole went up to Jay's bed and shook his shoulder gently. "Hey Jay...c'mon wake up." Jay moaned quietly and pulled the covers higher. Kai went over to him "Jay seriously wake up we have to eat and then go train with Lloyd." The young Norwegian gave up at that point and pushed the covers off of him and got up. The three ninja then left the room once they were certain Jay was awake. The lightning ninja was then left, by himself, in the room, mumbling to himself "I'm so freaking tired...why can't we have a day off today huh? I don't wanna do anything but sleep." He then made his way to the table and sat down waiting for his breakfast. Sensei Wu, Misako, and Garmadon almost immediately noticed Jay's appearance. His eyes were bloodshot and had bags underneath them, his hair was disheveled and his pajamas a mess. He looked like he hadn't slept at all. "Jay? Are you alright?" Misako asked him. He looked up at her and the three adults concluded that he hadn't slept a lot last night "yeah I'm fine" he yawned "just a little tired." Before they could ask him anything more the others came in with breakfast. As they were all eating, they all took notice to Jay, who had barely touched his food. "Jay? How come you are not eating?" Zane asked him. "Yeah, Cole didn't make breakfast today so why aren't you eating?" Lloyd asked, earning a look from said earth ninja. "I'm just...not that hungry" he yawned again "and I'm tired." "You went to bed early last night. Didn't you get any sleep?" Nya asked the boy in blue. "No...not really...I was up most of the night." They all stopped eating at this point "is something bothering you Jay?" Garmadon asked. Jay looked at him "no I'm fine..." No one believed him. "I'm going to get dressed. I'll meet you guys outside or something" the blue ninja said while standing. But before he left, Sensei Wu placed a hand on his shoulder stopping his student in his tracks "Jay?" "Hmm?" "Why don't you take the day off and try to rest." This caught Jay off guard...was Sensei Wu really telling him he could have the day off? "Seriously?" He asked. "Yes." We'll if he insisted, Jay thought. "Ok...thank you." Sensei Wu nodded and let go of Jay's shoulder as the boy left for his room. He climbed into bed and relaxed. He knew he couldn't fall asleep just yet so he thought he could just lay there and hopefully he'll eventually fall asleep.

"Jay? Honey please come out" "**NO! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!**" Edna sighed, it was obvious to both her and her husband that they wouldn't be able to get their son out of his room. His crying and hiccuping was enough to make his mother start crying herself. She hated seeing her baby like this, all broken and sad. The doorbell rang, Ed went to answer it. He opened the door revealing his niece and nephew, Juliet and Max. They came when they were told what happened. Once they went into the trailer home they went to Jay's door and knocked. The young, broken boy just shouted "**GO AWAY I SAID LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!**" They were shocked to hear their cousin shout in such a way. The swear didn't shock them. Jay always cursed. What shocked them was just how upset he was. They could barely believe it. "Jay? It's me and Juliet. Can you please come out." There was a pause. Then he said in a voice just above a whisper "nei...Jeg ønsker ikke å...bare la meg her...Jeg ønsker ikke å komme ut akkurat nå..." The four Walkers just looked at each other, unsure of what to do now.

Jay opened his eyes. They still had bags underneath them but they weren't bloodshot anymore. He sat up, sighing "why do I keep remembering this? What's causing me to remember what I wanted to forget?" Then he thought for a second "Or did I never want to forget in the beginning?" Jay didn't know what to do. "Man I wish my friends were here." No he's not talking about the ninja and Nya, he's talking about his three best friends that he's known since he was very little. "Maybe I'll call them later or tomorrow and see what they're doing." Right now though all that was on his mind was sleep. "Maybe some music will help." Jay then got out his phone and put his beats on, shuffling through a bunch of songs, stopping at one. He pressed play and "Firework" by Katy Perry started playing. This song almost always helped him calm down since it was so nice and made him feel good about himself.

_-Do you ever feel like a plastic bag  
Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?-_

Ah yes...this song always made Jay feel better

_-Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin  
Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?-_

Whenever Jay was having some confidence issues, he'd usually listen to this song to make him smile.

_-Do you ever feel already buried deep six feet under?  
Scream but no one seems to hear a thing  
Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
'Cause there's a spark in you?_

_You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine  
Just own the night like the 4th of July-_

The beat made Jay smile.

_-'Cause, baby, you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colours burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"  
You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe-_

Jay felt at peace.

_-You don't have to feel like a wasted space  
You're original, cannot be replaced  
If you only knew what the future holds  
After a hurricane comes a rainbow-_

This song was perfect. And made Jay feel perfect himself, even when he thought the exact opposite.

_-Maybe the reason why all the doors are closed  
So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road  
Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow  
And when it's time you'll know-_

Jay had his eyes closed and was now starting to think of happier things.

_-You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine  
Just own the night like the 4th of July_

_'Cause, baby, you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colours burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"  
You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe_

_Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
It's always been inside of you, you, you  
And now it's time to let it through-ough-ough-_

Jay was smiling and finally started to drift off to sleep.

_-'Cause, baby, you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colours burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"  
You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe_

_Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon-_

When the song ended, Jay was fast asleep, dreaming of nothing but perfect things and happy times.  
Finally, he wasn't dreaming of things that made his chest hurt.

**_A/N:_**

**Translations: (All Norwegian)  
nei = no  
Jeg ønsker ikke å = I don't want to  
bare la meg her = just leave me here  
Jeg ønsker ikke å komme ut akkurat nå = I don't want to come out right now**

**(Remember I'm not Norwegian so I used a translator. So if these are wrong and you know Norwegian, tell me so I can fix it :) thanks)**

**Oh god I'm sorry this took so long! Seriously! I wanted this up by at least last week but I had no inspiration for this chapter so this is what I came up with XD lol  
I actually started this chapter yesterday but yesterday was Saint John's and my family celebrates that so I couldn't really write it up and post it since I had to help with everything. And I finished it today. The ending it completely random and Firework was on the radio when I was thinking what should happen towards the end of this chapter and whelp...here's what came out of listening to that XD lol  
I really like that song and it does, in a way, make me feel better about myself. So sometimes when I listen to it I smile.  
Anyways I hope I write and post the next chapter soon...I have a lot of things to watch and school's gonna be starting for me in less than two weeks *cries* so I might not post as often as I have been...unless I don't wanna do my homework one night and just write a new chapter XD (which is most likely gonna happen lol)  
I hope you guys are enjoying the story! :D keep reading and please review!  
****_I do not own the song Firework, it belongs to Katy Perry._**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: "Friends, Phone Calls, and a missing Jay" **

Jay cracked open his eyes, hours later obviously. The sun was still shining so it probably wasn't that late in the day. He then got up a little too abruptly and hit his head on the bunk above his. "Ow...dammit!" He mumbled, rubbing the spot on his head that made contact with the bed above. "Gee, what a way to wake up." The lightning ninja then proceeded into the living room. The others weren't there. He checked the other rooms and found that they were not there either. Jay then made his way into the kitchen and, of course, they weren't there either. "Where the hell is everybody?" Since the others were obviously not home, Jay didn't bother censoring himself. The pajama clad teen then saw a sticky note on the fridge. "That wasn't there this morning" he went over to it and examined it. "It's a note." He noticed that the note was written by Nya and it explained that they all had gone out for a while and wouldn't be back until dinner time. With a shrug, Jay put the note away and went to get dressed in street clothes: a skinny blue shirt with long black sleeves, a pair of fitting jeans, and blue converse sneakers. Jay then sat down on the couch with his phone and put his beats on. After a while of listening to some of the songs he had on it, he became bored. The teen then looked at the clock and saw he had a while before the others came home, so he decided it'd be a good time to call his friends. He hasn't seen them in a few weeks anyway and he missed them. The young Norwegian scrolled through his contacts and found the name he was looking for. The phone began ringing.

xxxxxxx

The sound of the ending theme to Ouran High School Host Club filled the room of the teen. "Hello?"

xxxxxxx

"Hey, AJ?"

xxxxxxx

"Oh hey Jay...what's up?"

xxxxxxx

"Nothing. The others all went out and I'm here by myself. You and Blade wanna come over for a few hours?"

After hearing the 'yes' Jay and AJ both hung up and the blue ninja sat, waiting for his friends' arrival.

xxxxxxx

After a few hours both AJ and Blade told Jay they needed to get home. Blade's mother was mad cause he didn't clean his room, and AJ just needed to get home to help out. The three bid their goodbyes and Jay then closed the door. It would be probably another hour before the guys got home so Jay decided he should go play some video games. Before he could though, his phone started to ring. "Hey Jay?" Jay recognized the voice immediately "Yeah? What's up?"

xxxxxxx

"Geez I had no idea it would take so long to find this one dumb ingredient" "Lloyd if it's so dumb then you can just eat dinner without it and have it taste like garbage." Kai told the blonde. Lloyd shut his mouth after that cause he didn't really want his dinner to taste bad. And since Cole wasn't making it he thought it'd be best to just listen to Kai and be quiet about it. "I wonder what Jay's been up to." Cole said breaking the short amount of silence that had taken over. "Do you think he is still asleep?" Zane asked. "Nah, he may be lazy and like to stay in bed but Jay would get up eventually cause he does get bored" Cole answered. All of them then neared the door to the bounty. Once opening it they were about to call Jay's name but they stopped once they heard him talking. He seemed a little hurried. "It's ok don't worry! I'll be there as soon as I can. DO NOT MOVE!" Jay then came out of the bedroom putting his jacket on and put his phone in his pocket. "Jay where are you going?" Jay looked at his friends and teacher "wha? Oh uh it's not that important, don't worry I'll be back later." And with that Jay made a mad dash out the door, changed his nun chucks into his storm fighter and took off into the evening. The others were just left looking at the sky with perplexed faces. "Uhh...what just happened?" Nya asked. "I have no idea" Kai answered his sister "he seemed in a rush...what do you guys think happened?" "There's probably a sale on a game he wants and that was probably a friend or something telling him about it." Cole scoffed. The others weren't so sure but Jay was the one who overreacted to many things so they decided to just disregard Jay's actions and go with the explanation Cole came up with.

xxxxxxx

After about an hour the ninja, Nya, Sensei Wu, and Lloyd's parents decided to go look for him. Cause it doesn't take an hour to buy a video game at about seven 'o' clock at night. Once they got to the video game store, they noticed it was closed, and had been for about two hours already. Jay was only gone for an hour so he couldn't have come here. They then went to a few other of Jay's favorite stores and places and he wasn't at any of them. It was almost nine 'o' clock. Now they were in a bit of a panic. Where was Jay? And who was he on the phone with?

**_A/N:_**

**Oh dear god! I'm SO sorry that this is like so freakin' late. 10th grade is pretty much making it hard for me to think about this story and stuff. I apologize to those of you who have been reading this and waiting for what seems like forever. I've only been in school about three weeks and I've already had 7 or 8 tests (ok like 3 of them were quizzes but I consider all that junk to be tests) so yeah I had so much to do. So much studying I wanted to chuck my books across the room. And the best was the I pretty much barely studied since I'm on tumblr like every night lol but still...yeah I'm very sorry this is so late and I'm not sure when the next will be up but it will be up as soon as I can :) **

**So anyway sorry for the actual cliffhanger this time (actually I'm not sorry at all mwahahaha!) but I really wanted to keep what happens next in the next chapter. In this chapter we meet another 2 of my characters, AJ and Blade. AJ's picture won't be up until the next appearance and Blade's will either be up later tonight or tomorrow (the link to the pictures of my characters is in my bio :) so if you don't know what they look like already then go there, copy and paste the link and it'll take you to the folder on my deviantART where they are.) I'm also sorry that this update is a little short...but like I said, I want what happens next to be in the next chapter. **

**So yeah thanks for waiting and putting up with my late updates guys! :D I really appreciate it and all the comments I got/get on this story. It makes me so happy that you guys like it :)**

**Also I don't own Ouran but I do love it! If you haven't watched it I recommend it...unless you don't like anime lol. **

**And I will probably draw Jay's outfit eventually. My headcanon for Jay's body type is that he's really skinny and little curvy...he's a little embarrassed by his curves but he can't help them cause it's a trait he inherited from his mother's side. His cousin on his mom's side is even curvier than him but he's not embarrassed by it at all. Oh well I'll probably explain Edna's side of the family later on...they're not really that important to the story (right now) anyway. **


End file.
